User talk:Newt Strike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Mr. Wobblyman! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 04:53, June 22, 2019 (UTC) RE: Inquiry on Adoption Hi I have been enquiring into this wiki, I get emails about changes being done to it every day I have been correcting things and removing unwanted categories that some silly person keeps adding. What do you mean when you say adopt? If you could help with this wikI, I would be grateful.DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 17:47, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi Avi, since you have shown such a great deal of devotion to my wiki, I have promoted your user rights to fellow bureaucrat. I hope you will still respect my rules for this wiki and won't try to take it over as I've seen others do on other wikis that I've visited. I still check and add things to this wiki from time to time and I don't like you adding full Noddy episode videos on this page as it is the same as spoilers so I'm going to remove them. I hope you will keep your word to help me out and make this wiki as enjoyable and fun for others. Thanks. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 07:24, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for your support Hi Avi, I got your message and I'm sure things will turn out great for this wiki. Firstly I only remove things my talk pages if I feel they are no longer needed as we've now covered the whole wiki promotion situation. Secondly, I also have many other wikis that I own and work on so I don't always have time to check just this one, but I do come on it from time to time and third it is kind of a spoiler if there are people new to the Noddy tv show and I've seen full episode videos being put on wikis and then removed from the particular youtube channel they are on due to copyright disputes so that's also something I'm trying to avoid altogether, but clips of the episodes are fine. Thanks for your support DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 15:28, January 6, 2020 (UTC) I'm not sure why you haven't been given the tools yet, maybe as you said, it's taking some time to do it for you. It's also the first time I've ever promoted anyone and I checked your box and you should be given all the rights of being a bureaucrat. I think adding a community page is a good idea. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 16:55, January 7, 2020 (UTC)